


Buenas noches, Gerard

by PumpkinBird



Series: Hasta luego y buenas noches [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Hospitalization, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey vino con una caja en mano y una tormenta en los ojos, y se fue y no volvió al igual que tú nunca lo hiciste.<br/>Ahora tengo que responderte aunque ya no puedas escucharme, y voy a rogar por un final donde yo sí pueda cumplir las cosas que me pediste.<br/>Porque esa también es una promesa.</p><p>{Safe creative code: 1508084839909}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Buenas noches, Gerard.**

Sé que es muy noche, sé que es muy tarde y quisiera poder decirte de frente todas las cosas que tengo aquí dentro pero tengo miedo de darme por vencido sabiendo que jamás podré hacerlo.

Quizá debí saberlo antes, así habría hecho lo posible por salir de aquí para aunque sea, en esos minutos que pudiera estar solo contigo y no conectado a todas estas máquinas, poder abrazarte y decirte que todo iba a estar bien.

Pero nada lo está, Gerard.

Hoy es Jueves y está lloviendo afuera, es de noche y truena y no puedo dejar de pensar en cuan asustado debes de estar y cómo debes de estar llorando. Y yo me siento tan solo, triste y enojado que si no te escribo podría enloquecer en mis delirios.

Hoy vino Mikey con sus lentes mojados y una tormenta viviendo en sus ojos, vino solo. Tan solo entro al cuarto llorando y me tendió una caja de zapatos. Al principio quise bromear con él acerca de que no podría usar esos zapatos porque ya no podía caminar, pero no se lo dije. Y él tampoco me lo dijo a mí.

Me puso la caja en el regazo y yo la mire: Converse del número 5. En ese momento no se me pasó por el cráneo pensar que esos zapatos jamás me entrarían, solo los tomé y le agradecí a Mikey. No le pregunté por ti en ese momento porque su rostro estaba tan deshecho, pálido y ojeroso, y te lo juro, Gee, dentro de sus ojos había una tormenta. Una tormenta real, con gotas de lluvia y destrozos ahí dentro, y rayos incendiándolo todo y truenos iluminando la oscuridad de sus pupilas.

Entonces se levantó de mi cama de hospital donde se había sentado después de que yo cogiera la caja, se levantó y le vi las piernas dejarle de funcionar por un segundo. Sus manos se tomaron con fuerza de la baranda, de una forma como si quisiera sostenerse de algo sabiendo que podría caer en cualquier minuto. Todo estaba tan gris, tan en cámara lenta, como una de esas viejas películas de misterio, aunque ahora que lo pienso no era misterio, era angustia. Dolor.

Y sentí algo más horrible golpearme al pecho, con fuerza, como una realidad clavada a la fuerza que alguien cruel intentaba hacerme saber sin decirlo. Fue eso, una realidad. Entonces alce los ojos y mire a Mikey, y él hizo todo lo contrario a mí y engancho sus dedos con fuerza. Y alguien siguió martillando a mi cabeza, a mi pecho, a todo mi cuerpo y a mi alma en plenitud. Y  yo ya sabía que las realidades duelen, arden y matan, pero esta terminaría por tragarme.

Le miré unos segundos más, como si quisiera negarme a aceptar que ya lo sabía. Y un pánico me invadió hasta los huesos, una opresión en el pecho y palabras tartamudas.

_-¿Dónde está Gerard?_

Y Mikey no contestó.

Y yo me rompí.

Yo te había visto roto tantas veces que no me sorprendí cuando me vi a mi mismo en esa situación, me vi por fuera, como sí hubiera salido de repente de mi cuerpo para ser solo un espectador más de esa broma tan cruel. Grité, como si mi voz fuera un cristal rompiéndose en miles de pedacitos destrozando mis cuerdas vocales, desgarrando, haciéndome desangrar. Lloré, y la tormenta de los ojos de tu hermano también se dejó llover con fuerza, como una tormenta muda que azota y arrasa por la noche cuando todos duermen. Me rasguñe, tratando de arrancarme las maquinas que sentí llegaban a mi cerebro, desconectando cada cable que me mantenía vivo, quebrando cada máquina que se interpuso en mi camino fuera de la cama.

Pero también agradecí cuando seguridad llegó y me inmovilizo mientras las enfermeras trabajaban rápido en estabilizarme, porque había una pequeña máquina que aún estaba conectada a mí que emitía un “Beeep beeep beeep” con violencia, con fuerza, como si la tormenta tratara de destrozar el muelle que me encallaba a la vida. Y mientras lo hacían, yo me sentía desgarrado por dentro, como si me hubieran arrancado algún órgano y ahí el hueco que había dejado no dejara de sangrar.

Pero era cierto, Gerard, me habían arrancado un órgano esa noche.

Y tú te lo habías llevado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas noches, Gerard.**

Hoy me he obligado a mí mismo a sacar las cartas que están dentro de esa caja de zapatos converse del número 5. Solo había leído la primera y hoy la releí y nada más. Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Mikey estuvo aquí y ya no ha regresado, y hoy se cumplen 4 semanas desde que estoy metido en este hospital. Eso es un mes.

Un mes que se me fue de las manos tan rápido como se me fue todo lo demás. Un mes de no poder moverme ni para ir al baño, un mes en el cuál metieron, conectaron, desconectaron y sacaron tantos cables de mí que yo ya me creía una máquina. Un mes de medicinas que más que curarme solo me drogaban para no sentir más el dolor, pero como no hacerlo, Gee, si hace 3 semanas que no te veo.

Leí esa carta, la primera que escribiste, y tuve que tomar un descanso cuando llegué a la mitad. Cuando llegué a la parte donde comenzabas a escribir lo que de verdad escondía tu alma, me asuste. Y estuve tentando a no leer más porque pensé que sí lo hacía moriría, pero no morí. Y me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho.

Recuerdo esa promesa, la tengo gravada en la memoria como una cicatriz que sigue sangrando. Recuerdo ese día, también fue un jueves y ese fue el último y verdadero día donde te vería. Porque te he de confesar que te veo en sueños, aún lo hago.

Recuerdo que venías con tu madre y tu hermano y en cuanto me viste te arrojaste sobre mí a llorar. Te pidieron que no me oprimieras tan fuerte, y que no hicieras tanto ruido pero eso a ninguno de los 2 nos importó. Me abrazaste con tanta fuerza como si ya en ese entonces supieras que sería el último abrazo que me darías. Me besaste, con desesperación y sin cuidado, y no me importó, yo solo quería sentir tus labios otra vez junto a los míos.

La primera semana ni tú ni tu familia faltaron un solo día cuando me internaron. Mi mamá estaba completamente rota y tu mamá estaba ahí para consolarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que yo iba a estar bien. Me pregunto quién estará allí para consolar a tu madre.

Mikey estaba con nosotros durante toda la hora de visitas, traía juegos de mesa que teníamos que poner sobre mis piernas porque no había mesa donde pudiéramos jugar o donde mis cables alcanzaran. Me sentía tan impotente, odiaba estas cosas.

Una vez a mitad de un juego de cartas te quedaste dormido, tu cabeza sobre mis sabanas y todo tu cuerpo hincado en el piso. Le pedí a Mikey que te despertara y te subiera conmigo, porque el piso seguramente estaba helado y yo no quería que enfermaras.

Pero Mikey no lo hizo y yo quise levantarme a hacerlo, pero me detuvo.

-Sé que no te gustan, que piensas que te están convirtiendo en una máquina. –Dijo, después explicándome que no quiso subirte a la cama conmigo por temor a que me lastimaras dormido.- Él te necesita, y tú necesitas de esos cables para seguir con él.

Y tenía razón. Yo sin esos cables y tubos y maquinas no sería nada, me esfumaría como polvo que se lleva el viento y te dejaría solo. Y yo jamás pensaría en dejarte solo, Gerard.

Aunque lo hice.

Así que esa última noche te deje dormir en el suelo mientras jugaba cartas sobre mis piernas con Mikey, y fue ahí cuando tuve el primer ataque cardiaco.

Y tú estabas ahí, viendo como de repente mi corazón parecía querer explotar. Yo sentí todo como sientes algo cuando es lo único que existe, porque en ese momento no podía sentir o ver nada más, solo un dolor agudo que quería noquearme, un dolor que nacía en mi pecho y pronto tomaba posesión de mis brazos y manos. Un hormigueo que quema, un dolor que corta, una enfermedad que mata.

Yo sé que nunca te dijeron que es lo que pasaba conmigo, y no creo poder enojarme con nadie por no haberlo hecho, porque quizá eso solo hubiera empeorado un poco más las cosas.

Fue cuando me estabilizaron que les pedí que te dejaran pasar, y por mi estado delicado seguramente lo tomaron como mi último deseo o algo así. No sé por qué, pero lo hicieron, me permitieron verte por última vez.

Estabas llorando y seguramente yo también, y te pedí que dejaras de hacerlo pero ni yo mismo podía parar.

Te pedí que me escribieras una carta cada que pudieras para que durante el día, antes de ser la hora de visitas, yo tuviera algo para leer y no aburrirme. Quizá también las pedí por temor a olvidarme de ti, aunque eso nunca pasó.

Asentiste con fuerza, como soñando.

También te pedí que pasara lo que pasara, no hicieras ni pensaras cosas estúpidas, que yo iba a salir del hospital y que ambos volveríamos a poder ir al parque a darnos besos y abrazos. Y te emocionaste.

_-¿Me lo prometes?_

_-Te lo prometo._


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas noches, Gerard.**

Estaban buscando un donador.

No sé por qué tenían que hacerlo, no sé por qué tenían que hablarlo todo con mamá frente a mí. No sé, y no entiendo qué ganaban haciéndome saber que seguirían tratando, cuando ya todos sabíamos que iba a morir.

Así que creo que logro entenderte cuando dices creer que Dios se equivocó contigo.

Quizá nos olvidó a ambos.

Pero tú eres perfecto, Gerard, aún con todas esas enfermedades que dicen que tienes. Aún con la depresión y el ligero retraso, aún con el síndrome de Heller y toda esa basura sin importancia. Porque lo verdaderamente importante eres tú, Gerard, no un montón de enfermedades.

Qué importa si el mundo no está de acuerdo con ello.

Entonces yo no estaré de acuerdo con el mundo.

Sé cuan terrible la ansiedad es para ti, se cuánto te asusta cuando viene, sé que necesitas que alguien te abrase porque estás asustado. Asustado de hacer esas cosas que ya has hecho.

Ya no voy a tener la oportunidad de abrazarte de nuevo, Gee. Pero cuando esto termine, voy a intentarlo.

Un día después de que mi corazón parara por unos segundos, tu mamá y Mikey volvieron pero tú no venías con ellos. Me explicaron que sería mejor que te quedaras en casa, porque aquí no podrías ayudarme y quizá solo lo empeorarías un poco más. También dijeron que el hospital cambiaría sus políticas y que ahora solo permitirían una pequeña visita de 30 minutos por parte de algún familiar. Y como solo tengo un familiar, la única persona conocida que vi a a partir de entonces fue mi madre.

30 minutos.

Y luego medicina.             

Y nada.

 

Pero me dijeron que no me preocupara, que ibas a estar bien.


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas noches, Gerard**

Sí, recuerdo cuando nos conocimos y cómo Mikey me amenazó.

Disculpa si no voy en orden con tus cartas, pero tengo miedo de llegar al final así que leo y releo las 4 que llevo.

Y estoy furioso.

Ojalá le hubieras contando a Mikey sobre lo que pasó con Hettmisweld y Ray y Bob. Si tan solo pudiera cargar con todos estás maquinas hasta sus casas, para matarlos por haberte hecho lo que te hicieron. Ojalá le hubieras dicho, Gerard, para que así como a mí me amenazó de si te hacía daño me mataría, lo hiciera con ellos. Pero no una amenaza, ojalá los hubiera matado.

Yo tampoco entiendo por qué hay personas así. Aquí en el hospital hay un montón. Tenía este compañero de cuarto, Spencer, que era muy amable y atento pero que tenía cáncer. En todo este mes yo no he salido de mi cama ni para ir al baño, pero Spencer tenía que ir a un salón especial para niños con enfermedades terminales. Algo así como una ayuda de grupo para que no se sintieran tan solos. Pero Spencer regresaba siempre de sus actividades cabizbajo, y yo no podría culpar al cáncer por ello. Y por las noches lloraba en silencio abrazado a su almohada, y me despertaba y yo le preguntaba qué es lo que pasaba. Y él me decía.

Me decía que incluso aquí, en este hospital de condenados, había personas de ese tipo. Personas que no podían ser catalogadas como seres humanos porque no lo eran. No tenían sentimientos cuando le decían a Spencer que iba a morir, a pesar de que ellos también iban a hacerlo. Y no entiendo por qué se lo decían si Spencer ya lo sabía. Sabía que no había posibilidades de vencer ese cáncer porque la mitad de su cuerpo ya estaba infectado de tejido canceroso y ya solo esperaban a que su corazón parara por sí solo. No entiendo cómo alguien puede ser tan malo como para recordárselo, como para decirle que dejaría a su padre tan solo y a su madre tan triste.

Y cuando llegó una mañana y las enfermeras entraron a medicarnos, Spencer ya no estaba ahí.

Al menos no su alma.

Y los niños tenían razón: Su papá se quedó tan solo porque su madre se suicidó de la tristeza tras su muerte.

Y yo me quedé pensando, Gerard, si tu harías lo mismo cuando yo me muriera. Y ahora que ya no estás y que yo sigo aquí, me pregunto cómo es que la tristeza no me ha matado más de lo que han hecho mi corazón disfuncional y mis riñones averiados.

Y hace una semana que dejaron de buscarme un donador, porque ya estoy muriendo, solo están contando… Porque dicen que lo que tengo no tiene remedio, que podrían intentar trasplantarme un riñón pero que probablemente mi disfuncional corazón dejaría de trabajar. Tener fallo renal apesta.

Todos ellos apestan.

Y ahora solo estoy empotrado a esta cama con un millón de cosas insertadas en mi cuerpo, esperando atento a que los segundos se vayan y con ellos se termine por ir mi vida. Ellos teorizan que no llegaré para mi cumpleaños.

Quizá cuando muera mi contador vuelva al inicio otra vez, y mamá pueda seguir contando mis cumpleaños pero ahora de muerto y no de nacido. Me pregunto si morir será como nacer.

La vida y la muerte nunca han estado realmente separadas, siempre van de la mano.

La vida no puede existir sin la muerte.

La muerte no puede existir sin la vida.

Al igual que yo no puedo vivir sin ti,

Y tú no debiste morir sin mí.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas noches, Gerard.**

No sé por qué estoy escribiendo esto si tú ya no tienes posibilidades de leerlo.

Pero voy a hacerlo de todas formas, porque no quiero irme sin decir, sin tratar de responderte, sin intentar no olvidarme de ti. Porque tú sabes cuánto me asusta morir.

Le he tenido miedo desde que puedo recordar.

Jamás tuve el valor para ir a despedirme de mi padre en el funeral, no fui valiente y no fui a ver su rostro por última vez a través de esa ventanilla de cristal que nos separaba. Por las noches despertaba gritando porque soñaba que él venía a verme, me lo imaginaba lleno de moratones y heridas sangrando un líquido putrefacto. Incluso en sueños el aroma a putrefacción que emanaba de él era tan asqueroso y tan real.

El murió en un axidente viniendo de la capital hacia nuestra casa, venía conduciendo en ese viejo auto que le había pertenecido al abuelo. Había ido a comprar los regalos de navidad para mamá y para mí, pero en el trayecto regresando a casa un tráiler se volcó hacia el lado donde papá venía. El auto quedó destrozado, pero dicen que mi papá no lucía aplastado. Dicen, porque yo nunca lo vi. Pero sí lo veía en sueños, y lo veía con el cráneo y las costillas rotas a causa de que la carga del tráiler cayó sobre él, tenía rasgada la ropa y le faltaba un ojo.

Pero él siempre me amó.

Pero cuando murió, incluso le tenía miedo a él.

Y tengo miedo de pensar en ti como lo hago con papá, tengo miedo de aceptar que te has ido y darme cuenta de cómo poco a poco te empiezo a temer a ti.

Mi mamá dice que uno no debe tenerle más miedo a los muertos de lo que debe temerle a los vivos.

Y en la posición donde estoy, clavado entre la vida y la muerte, empiezo a creer que quizá ella tenga razón. Porque cada que leo tus cartas, Gee, me olvido de lo bueno de la vida y de lo humano de las personas.

Ojalá aún estuvieras aquí.


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas noches, Gerard.**

Jamás pensé que terminaríamos así.

Porque ¿Quién podría decirlo?

Tan solo míranos, éramos tan felices ¿Por qué éramos tan felices? Yo era feliz cuando me besabas o te acurrucabas a mi lado y me mirabas a los ojos con esa hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro. ¿Por qué eras feliz, Gerard?

Quizá porque éramos soñadores pidiendo deseos a las estrellas, cerrando los ojos y creyendo que al abrirlos todo estaría bien. Quizá la mejor parte de la felicidad es la ceguera, el no tener que preocuparte por nada más que lo que tienes frente a ti, como un corazón y un par de sonrisas enamoradas.

Y la peor parte de todo, fue abrir los ojos.

¿Por qué teníamos que abrirlos?

Solo teníamos 16 años, ¿Por qué te fuiste tan de pronto, sin despedirte? ¿Sin despedirte de mí? ¿Por qué Dios nos puso en el camino si no quería que acabáramos juntos? Ya lo sabes: Porque él nunca nos quiso.

Porque quizá somos los soldaditos de plomo que se guardan en el desván porque el sol les ha deformado los rostros, y las cicatrices les han borrado las sonrisas. Quizá somos esos muñecos de cuerda que se rompieron. Quizá somos esos juguetes que se averiaron mucho antes de si quiera funcionar, que se rompieron, y a los que los demás siguieron rompiendo.

¿Por qué, Gerard? ¿Por qué tenías que dejarme tú también?

Ahora estoy llorando mi corazón en una cama de hospital con un puñado de cables saliendo de mis brazos, de mi estómago, hundiéndose en mi vientre para drenar mi vejiga cada 8 horas. Estoy sorbiendo mis penas mientras cubro mi rostro con el costado de la mano porque no quiero que nadie me vea hacerlo a pesar de que estoy solo, porque no hay enfermeras, ni está mi mamá, ni está Spencer, y mucho menos estás tú.

Quisiera que estuvieras aquí.

¿Qué fue lo qué pasó con nosotros, Gerard? ¿Qué hicimos mal?

Quizá estuvimos equivocados desde que nacimos, quizá ni siquiera debimos haber existido. No sé de dónde vengan las almas, pero estoy seguro de que no vienen del cielo.

¿En qué se equivocó el cielo?

Solo fuimos dos piezas rotas de juguetes intentado funcionar.

Tú con todas esas enfermedades,

Yo con las mías.

Y un infierno que nos va a quemar para moldearnos a su propia manera.

Ya no sé qué más puedo decir, ni qué más puedo hacer. Me gaste toda mi vida rogando a un Dios que nunca me escuchó, que se equivocó en ti y conmigo. Me gaste todas mis noches deseándole a las estrellas, cerrando los ojos pensando que al abrirlos todo estaría bien.

Pero tú nunca estuviste bien.

Ni lo estarías.

Ni yo tampoco.

Y esa es la peor parte de abrir los ojos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenas noches, Gerard.**

Que no se te olvide nunca que eres perfecto.

¡Y que el mundo se joda de todo lo que ha dicho y hecho!

Que se olvide de nosotros si quiere, que nos entierre bajo las raíces de sus árboles y su “ _cordura_ ” que la belleza no es más que una envoltura, que lo precioso está en el centro y es lo que verdaderamente se disfruta.

Que nos etiqueten el ataúd si quieren, que sí tú estás enfermo y yo también. Que si estamos dementes, no se los voy a negar, porque el amor es la locura y yo, Gerard, estoy loco por ti.

Lo sigo estando, ¿Lo ves? Te sigo amando.

Y lo seguiré haciendo.

Si es verdad que tu historia nunca debió ser contada, entonces es igual con la mía. Y aquí es donde llegamos al final, Gee, aunque debimos cerrar el telón tomados de la mano.

Que si los días grises son grises y las lágrimas son saladas, que si mi mamá se quedará sola tan sola, que si a tú padre le hervirán los ojos en el fuego del infierno. Que si soy Frank y tú eres Gerard, que si estamos vivos o solo estamos jugando.

Dios, ¿A qué estás jugando?

Pero no te preocupes, Gee, que a dónde sea que llegue uno después de la vida yo te buscaré, y cuando te encuentre, te seguiré amando. Y seguiremos tomados de la mano fingiendo que el tiempo se ha parado, que nada ha acabado. Y si te olvidas de mi nombre y lo que fuimos, volveremos a construir una historia y esta vez seremos lo que deseemos.

Estamos enfermos, Gee, estamos muriendo.

Porque tú estás en mi pecho, aquí dentro, enterrado bajo todo este dolor y este latido lento que cada vez se hace más lento, y no quiero preguntar por qué.

¿Por qué, Gee, porque estamos muriendo?

Aún nos faltaban muchas cosas por vivir.

Un fuerte dolor nos está consumiendo aquí dentro, Gee, ¿Ya es tiempo de que te detengas? ¿Ya es fue suficiente todo lo que palpitaste? Yo sé que estás cansado, que la vida no te ha tratado ni un poco bien, y que piensas que lo mereces y por esa estás triste. Te entiendo, corazón, por eso no voy a gritar aunque me duela saber que este es el final de la vida, pero no de nosotros.

Y vamos a estar bien.

Jamás te olvides de quererme, Gerard, que yo jamás me curaré de amarte.

**Nos vemos pronto, Gerard.**


	8. Vuelve a empezar

**Vuelve a empezar.**

Mikey leyó la última carta y cubrió su rostro con las manos. Se echó a llorar sobre un colchón vacío con fotos de él y su hermano pegadas en la habitación. Y de sus ojos escurrieron los mares y los ríos enteros. Y de su corazón se ahogaron tantos sentimientos que quedaron muertos, tan muertos como su hermano.

Ahora Frank también lo estaba.

Se cubrió los ojos con los dedos y el corazón le oprimió el pecho.

Y se rompió.

Se quebró ahí, en medio de una vieja habitación, estallando en miles de pedacitos. Se quebró tanto que nadie nunca más podría siquiera intentar repararlo. Escuchó sus propios gritos como si no fueran suyos, le desgarraron el alma y le quebraron la coherencia. Se desangró de memorias rotas y recuerdos hechos añicos, golpeando las paredes como sí así él también pudiera desaparecer.

Porque estaba harto, muy harto.

¿Por qué estás tan harto, Mikey?

¿Por qué crees que es injusto?

Nadie dijo que la vida fuera justa, y como la vida es muerte, la muerte tampoco lo es.

¿Te duele, Mikey?

¿Qué tanto?

¿Lo suficiente como para llamar a mamá y decirle que no estás bien? ¿Qué nunca vas a estarlo? ¿Por qué estás llorando, Mikey? ¿Mamá no te contesta?

Tienes miedo de quedarte solo, porque ahora los demonios de tu hermano te están escalando por la pierna.

¿Lo apuestas, Mikey? Yo apuesto a que te arrepientes.

¿De qué te arrepientes, Mikey? Si tú siempre fuiste un buen hermano.

¿Te arrepientes de haberle gritado? No, no llores… Tú también estabas llorando, no es tu culpa que tu padre haya sido un maldito bastado por el cual Gerard estaba así.

No tienes la culpa ni de la depresión, ni de del síndrome, ni del retraso, y mucho menos tienes la culpa de que el corazón de Frank haya terminado por fallar esta noche.

Y vuelve a sonar el teléfono y nadie contesta, y vuelves a escuchar tus gritos y quieres gritar para que se callen.

¿Por qué no se callan?

¿Por qué te abrazas, Mikey? ¿Por qué lloras? Esa nota arriba de las cartas de Frank dice que Gerard le pidió que te dijera cuánto te ama.

¿Acaso no le crees? Gerard te ama. Lo sigue haciendo.

No sigas golpeando a la pared, Mikey, o escucharán los vecinos.

No sigas golpeando a la pared, Mikey, o seguirás sangrando hasta no poder detenerlo.

No sigas escuchando, Mikey, que los demonios que han estado esperando debajo de la cama de Gerard ahora vienen por ti.

¿Por qué vienen por ti?

No sigas llorando, Mikey, que tu hermano no quiere verte triste.

No sigas llorando, Mikey, que lo estás poniendo triste.

Y él no quiere que estés triste.

¿Me has escuchado, Mikey?

Porfavor… deja de llorar.

Porfavor…

**Buenas noches a ti también, pequeño hermano** **.**

 

 


End file.
